


Now and Forever

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, Engagement, Everyone lives, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sweetness, Wedding, smut in ch.2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of how you and Thorin got engaged, married, honeymooned, and had your first child.</p><p>            "“Y/N, I don’t think you ever told us how Throin asked you to marry him,”Fíli said, watching you check yourself in the mirror for the fifth time that morning.</p><p>            “Alright. Well it was about a year after Erebor was reclaimed…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JUMPINGMANATEE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUMPINGMANATEE/gifts).



            “Y/N, I don’t think you ever told us how Throin asked you to marry him,”Fíli said, watching you check yourself in the mirror for the fifth time that morning.

            “Really?”

            “Really, and I would like to hear it,” he said, smiling at how your face lit up with the chance to tell the story. Kíli nodded in agreement.

            “Alright. Well it was about a year after Erebor was reclaimed…

 

**Flashback**

 

            _You were in Dale, talking business with Bard on Thorin’s behalf because even though he and the bowman got along well enough you actually enjoyed seeing Bard and his children. You also suspected that he was still embarrassed for his behaviour under his dragon sickness, something he was not quick to forgive himself for._

_“Is there anything else I can do for you, My Lady?”_

_“How about finally stop calling me ‘My Lady?’”_

_“And let all of Dale think I’ve forgotten my manners?” He feigned shock, a hand flying up to cover his heart._

_“You had any to begging with?” You raised an eyebrow in question._

_“Oh you wound me, Y/N.”_

_“Surely nothing could hurt the dragon slayer?”_

_“Only beautiful women,” he grinned cheekily at you and you batted your eyelashes at him._

_“Goodbye, Bard. Say hello to your children for me! And tell them to come visit sometime. You too,” you instructed as you moved toward the door._

_“Yes ma’am,” he gave you an over-dramatic sweeping bow and bid you a swift journey home._

_And hurry home you did. Thorin had promised to be waiting for you, the entire afternoon cleared so you have some much needed alone time. He had been working so much recently that you missed your … boyfriend?_

_You had never specified what title to use with one another. You were exclusively seeing each other. Had been for some time now. “Boyfriend” seemed like such a silly thing to call a warrior of his degree, a dwarf so strong and important could never be reduced to “boyfriend” status. No. He was yours and that was all that mattered. You wore his braid proudly in your hair and he wore yours with equal pride._

_Thorin was waiting for you at the gate. He smiled when he saw you approaching, arms held out for you to run into, and you did. He tugged you through the halls into his private suite. The lounge area had been filled with enough food and drink to last two days. Apparently he planned on spending the whole day in the one room._

_“I just want to be with you out of the prying eyes of everyone else,” he said, reading your mind. “And if others are watching I can’t do this,” he turned your head so you faced him and brought his lips down to yours. They were gentle, caressing, like he was was trying to memorize how your lips felt against his, how they fit together perfectly. You held on to his shoulders; his hand held your cheek, the other arm wrapped around your upper back. It pushed your chests flush, heart next to heart. It was the unspoken way you had developed to show one another how you felt, not that you did not say it out loud, but Thorin was a dwarf who did not talk about his feelings very often._

_You spent the afternoon feeding each other, telling stories, and even napped on the floor in each others arms. Nothing could have made for a better day. You stretched as you woke up, Thorin holding you like a teddy bear. He pulled you closer and nuzzled your neck, refusing to open his eyes._

_“Thorin?”_

_Silence._

_“Thorin?”_

_Silence._

_“Thorin!”_

_“Mmmm, what, Love?”_

_“My neck hurts in this position.”_

_“Well allow me to fix that,” his voice was scratchy from sleep. You expected him to loosen his grip so you could reposition your self, but no, he rolled so you were pinned beneath him. He held himself up with his arms, hovering over you. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief and he chuckled deeply. “You look cute when you’re surprised.”_

_“You are a menace, Thorin Oakenshield,” you rolled your eyes before they settled on his lips. He smirked and lowered his lips to yours. His beard scratched your face, his arms framed your body, his hair fell in a curtain around you. You moaned into the kiss and your body arched up to meet his without your permission. He lowered himself so your bodies were flush against one another. When he eventually pulled away you were both panting._

_“We can’t do that again,” you said between breaths. “I don’t have the self control for it.”_

_“Neither do I,” he said, rolling off you and sitting up, tucking you into his side. “It would be nice if we did not have to.”_

_“Have to what? Resist each other?”_

_“Yes,” he looked at you. His large hand reached up and the backs of his knuckles traced lightly over your cheek. “I love you, Y/N.”_

_“I love you, too, Thorin,” you smiled and turned your head so you could kiss his knuckles._

_“May I ask you a question?”_

_“You know you can ask me anything.”_

_“Y/N,” he pulled away and propped himself on one knee. “My sweet Y/N,” he pulled a small box out of his pocket, “will you marry me?”_

_“Yes,” you threw yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders, burying your face in his neck. “A thousand times yes,” your voice was muffled but he could hear you just fine._

_“I’m so glad,” he held you close, strong arms wrapped around your waist._

 

**End Flashback**

 

            “‘I’m glad?’ That's what he said? That isn’t exactly romantic, Y/N,” Fíli said.

            “Well, he said some other things, but it is best that I censor them for your young, innocent ears,” you giggled.

            “Innocent? Come on. Kíli and I have been in battle, we aren’t dwarflings.”

            “Trust me, you don’t WANT to know what your uncle promised,” you smirked and quirked an eyebrow. 

            “Oh, gross, Y/N. Why would you do that?” Kili wrinkled his nose.

            “Because, your brother asked.”

            There was a knock at the door and Bilbo poked his head in. “They are ready for you, Y/N. Do you two know what to do?”

            Fili and Kili both nodded and flanked you. “Keep her from running away,” Kili said.

            “And keep her from tripping,” Fili added.

            “You two are going to get it after the ceremony,” you threatened, heart pounding, legs shaking. Bilbo smiled, complimented how you looked, and popped back out. You took a deep breath. This was it.

            “Don’t be nervous, Y/N. You love each other. The kingdom loves you. We love you,” Fíli whispered in your right ear. He was feeling a bit emotional, too. It was his duty to give you away, since your own family could not.

            “Thorin is a lucky dwarf, Y/N. Are you ready?” Kili whispered in your left ear.

            You turned and embraced Kíli, kissing him on the cheek. “Thank you, Kili.” Then you turned to Fili. You hugged him a bit longer, because that stupid blonde nephew-to-be had gotten you through every rough day of your engagement when you wanted to convince Thorin to just live in sin because a wedding was too much of a hassle. “Thank you, Fili,” you kissed his cheek. You took a hand from each of them. “I love you both so very much,” tears were threatening to spill.

            “We love you, too,” they said in unison.

            “Now let’s go. I’ve got to get married.”

 

            When you walked down the aisle, you locked eyes with Thorin and you felt your breath stop; he looked so regal and his smile was huge and genuine. When Fili placed your hand in Thorin’s, you felt as though lightening was coursing through your body. When you both said ‘I do,” you willed yourself not to cry. When Balin declared you husband and wife, you lost control of your demur smile. When Thorin kissed you, you felt a surge of every emotion possible: happiness that you were his, thrilled that he was yours, a little sadness that your family was not there, desire - especially desire. 

            Thorin pulled back from the kiss and looked you in the eyes. You both had smile plastered over your faces.

            “I love you so much, Thorin.”

            “I love you, Y/N. Thank you for being mine."

 


	2. The Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon time. Lots of giggling and lots of fun for you and your husband.

            Thorin carried you over the threshold to your now shared chambers, both of you giggling like children. He looked into your eyes and you kicked your feet a little until he set you down. His arms wrapped around your waist, yours were around his neck. He brought his forehead to rest against yours.

            “I have waited for this night for so long,” his whispered.

            “As have I.”

            His eyes closed, and for a moment he just breathed in your scent. “May I kiss you?” Though sex was expected, anticipated, and longed for, permission the first night was extremely important. It could not be understood. Expressed permission from the bride was necessary in order for the marriage to be consummated.

            “Yes.”

            His lips met yours in a gentle kiss, but you pressed closer to him for more.  Your lips parted, tongues met, hands tangled in hair, and soft moans filled the air. Thorin nipped at your lower lip before pulling back to kiss along your jawline and down your neck, branching off to explore your collar bone. “Let me undress you?”

            “Only if I can do the same for you,” you said, breathing heavily.

            He chuckled. “Whatever my bride wishes.”

            “You got that right,” you said as you started working on his royal robes. It took some tugging, some chuckling from Thorin, a few curses from you, but you finally had him down to his trousers. You ran your hands over his chest. You knew he was strong, but seeing it in person was different, especially when you were able to see the dark hair covering his pecks, turning into a thin trail leading down into his trousers. Goody Trail indeed.

            “My turn,” he said, a smirk emerging, blue eyes lighting up.

            “Who said I was done?”

            “The sooner you’re done, the sooner I can make love to you.”

            You ran your hand through his chest hair one last time, just to be defiant. “I’m done.”

            Thorin laughed, and you giggled. “Ever the rebel.”

            “You like that about me, if I remember correctly.”

            “Aye, but right now, I’d like it, if you could for once, let me do something without you defying me?”

            “This time,” you agreed. “But don’t get used to it!”

            “Never," he said as he leaned down to kiss you. His beard scratched your cheeks, but you welcomed it. His hands worked on the ties of your dress until he was able to tug it down your body to pool at your feet. He stepped back to look at you.

            “There is no return policy on this, so you better like what you see.”

            “Oh, I do, Love. I really like what I see.” He sent you a wolfish grin and pulled you roughly against him, his mouth pressing desperately against yours. He walked you to the bed and laid you down, watching you adjust until you were comfortable. He crawled on top of you and continued where he left off, before making a path southwards, biting your nipples until they were aching peaks, then licking them to soothe. He steadily worked down, kissing the valley between your breasts and spending a lot of time at your navel. Your hands wound in his hair and you tugged in an attempt to direct him where you wanted, but like a stubborn mule he refused, and went the exact opposite. 

            “Why must you be so stubborn?”

            “I am a dwarf, love.”

            “Should have married an elf,” you muttered, unable to hide your smile.

            “What was that?”

            “Nothing, dear.”

            “Why don’t I show you why no dwarrow dam marries an elf?” The question was rhetorical and Thorin immediately positioned his face between your legs. You gasped as he began pleasuring you, licking, sucking, fingers rubbing. He had planned on teasing you a bit more before slowly pleasuring you like this, but your teasing convinced him that diving right in was best, and _Mahal_ was he enjoying the noises you were making.

            You whimpered and gripped his hair tighter. “I’m not hurting you am I?”

            “No, sweetheart,” he growled against you. He wasn’t sure if he wanted you to know the full effect your hands in his hair was having on him.

            “Good,” you groaned as you tugged harder, very thankful that your husband did not have a sensitive scalp.

            “I’m going to use my fingers on you now. You’re going to like that,” he purred. “I’m going to have you calling my name before I take you.”

            “Prove it.” You could not resist a challenge, and neither could he. Reverse psychology was the only way to get him to do it without a lot of talking and you were going to use that to your advantage.

            He slipped in a finger and curled it against your walls.

            You threw your head back. Bless dwarves and their thick fingers.

            He smirked. “Speechless?”

            “More,” you moaned.

            He slowly moved his finger, his mouth still teasing your clit with slow torturous licks. He added a second finger and your back arched. When he curled them and licked your clit at the same time you broke.

            “Thorin! Yes, Thorin! Don’t stop!”

            He chuckled against you and the rumble went deep into your core. “I told you.”

            “Too much talking, not enough licking,” you complained.

            “So bossy.”

            You rolled your eyes. “Your queen is giving you an order, Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. It would behoove you to obey.”

            “Yes, My Queen,” he said as he tilted his head as a bow. He resumed his ministrations and it was not long before you came, calling his name, fingers digging into his scalp. After you came down from your high you worked to remove your fingers from his hair. He watched you sit up and beckon him to the headboard. He quirked an eyebrow, but did as you asked. You pushed him to lean against the headboard and straddled his hips.

            “What’s this?”

            You kissed him lightly. “I messed up your hair, My King. Let me fix it for you,” you said against his lips.

            Thorin was about to argue, saying it was about to get messed up again, but the way your pressed your body to his, and the feeling of your fingers in his hair made him keep his mouth shut. You hands worked through the tangles, and as you leaned and reached to get the harder to reach knots your heat rubbed against his length. You knew what it was doing to him and he knew what it was doing to you.

            For Thorin nothing could be sexier than you fixing his hair, unless you happened to be naked and straddling him. He bit his lip and his fingers dug into the skin of your hips as you rocked against him. “How much longer until my hair is fixed? I do not think I can endure much longer.”

            You stopped to nuzzle his neck, your hands resting on his strong chest. “Take me, Thorin. Make love to me.”

            You did not have to tell him twice. With your permission granted, _explicitly_ , he rolled so you were under him. He teased your entrance, fingers slipping in to make sure you were ready for him, before lining up at your entrance. “Are you ready, Y/N?”

            “I’m ready, Thorin,” you smiled up at him and he returned it. He leaned down and kissed you deeply as he slowly pushed in, a finger on your clit the whole time. When he was in he pulled back from the kiss to study your face.

            “Are you okay? Am I hurting you?”

            “Well, your hand is on my hair, which kind of hurts, but your cock feels amazing.”

            “Oh, I’m sorry,” he said as he repositioned his hands.

            “It’s alright. Now move.”

            “Yes, My Queen,” he laughed and began to thrust, pulling nearly all the ay out before thrusting back in. You giggled at the odd noise of skin slapping against skin, and wet noises that came from both of you. He nuzzled your neck. One of his large hands urged your bent legs to wrap around him and you complied, gasping as he suddenly slid in deeper and hit new spots inside of you.

            “Didn't think it could get better?” Thorin asked, slightly amused at your strong reaction.

            “When you’re a woman and I’m giving it to you like this, we’ll see if you're surprised how much better leg position makes it,” you say, eyebrows raised in challenge, lips pulled back in a wide grin.

            “I love you, Y/N,” he whispered in your ear, a hand moving down to stroke your clit.

            “I love you, too, Thorin,” you kissed him and felt him smile against your lips. You could feel yourself getting close and your hips bucked up to him thrust for thrust. “Thorin?”

            “Mmmmm?”

            “I’m close.”

            He began thrusting harder and his finger rubbed faster and harder. “Come for me, Y/N,” he whispered in your ear before biting down on your neck. You came calling his name, and telling him to join you. He did a few pumps later, your name on his lips. 

            You pulled him so his head was resting on your heaving chest. He slipped out of you and you both moaned softly. He peppered your skin in reach with kisses and intertwined your fingers with his. “I should be a good husband and get a cloth to clean you,” he murmured.

            “Don’t leave,” you protested, hugging him closer to you.

            “You’re going to be sticky.”

            “On second thought…” you trailed off when he chuckled and rose to get a wet cloth. When he returned he gently cleaned you and then himself, before throwing the cloth off to the side and climbing back into bed. 

            He laid on his back and pulled you to his side. You laid on your stomach, head resting on his shoulder, which quickly proved to be too muscular to be comfortable. You shifted, resting your head on various parts of his body until you settle comfortably on his lower stomach.

            “Y/N? What are you doing?”

            “Your shoulder is not a comfortable pillow. Your stomach, however, will do quiet nicely.” you patted his stomach as if that would help prove your point. He chuckled, making your pillow bounce slightly. “Laughing disrupts that nice pillowy-ness.”

            “Sorry, sweetheart. I’ll try to behave.”

            “You better,” you said, and he chuckled again.

            Thorin’s hands found your hair and slowly and gently weaved through it, coaxing you to sleep. He was nearly there when he heard you whisper almost inaudibly, “Thorin?”

            “Yes, Y/N?”

            “I love you.”

         “I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write! I got sick and behind of school work. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (I did not expect it to be so long).! I still don't own anything, and I love taking requests!


	3. Nephews and Cousins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your family is growing, and you're only sort-of prepared for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - I know nothing about the giving birth part of pregnancy, so if the facts are very wrong then my apologies. I'm basing this off of what I've read and seen on tv.
> 
> Also, I promise I will go through later and fix all grammar/spelling errors. It's after midnight and I have an 8am, but I wanted to get this out there for y'all.

            “Uncle, Y/N needs you.”

            “Fíli, tell her I’ll be there in an hour. I can’t miss this meeting.”

            “She’s sick,” Fíli said, watching Thorin carefully.

            Thorin’s eyes widened. “Go in there, listen to Bard, tell me what he says,” he instructed his nephew before rushing through the halls to his chambers. He called out for you as soon as he entered the room. He heard your weak reply coming from the bathroom.

            “Bathroom. Don’t come in.”

            He stood outside the door and listened to you empty your stomach. “Y/N? Let me in, Love.”

            “Just a second.” You rinsed your mouth, washed your hands and face, then opened the door to your worried husband who immediately pressed his hands to your forehead and the back of your neck.

            “How do you feel? Is it just your stomach? Headache? How’s your throat? Did you -“

            “Thorin! Breathe!” He raised an eyebrow. You took both his hands in yours and squeezed them gently before throwing your arms around him. “Thorin, you wonderful dwarf, stop worrying. I’m not sick.”

            He hugged you back briefly before taking your shoulders in his hands and holding you at arm’s length. “Y/N, you just lost your lunch, that sounds sick to me.”

            You nodded slowly. “Yes, well, I might have a _sickness_ of sorts,but I’m not _ill_ ,” you grinned. Thorin looked at you blankly. Still smiling, you shook your head and took one of his hand. You lifted it up to your mouth and kissed his knuckles before placing his palm against your stomach, keeping your eyes locked with his. “Thorin, I’m pregnant.”

            His sapphire eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face. “You’re pregnant? We’re going to have a baby?”

            You nodded, smile mirroring his. He hugged you tightly, strong arms forming a cage around you. You felt him press a kiss to the top of your head and you twisted so you could kiss his neck. He pulled away and kissed you, lips molding to yours, hands cradling your face. He pressed his forehead to yours. You closed your eyes and let out a happy sigh.

 

**About nine months later . . .**

 

            You were riding back to Erebor with Fíli and Kíli from Dale. You convinced Thorin not to freak out about you being out of his eyesight so you could get some much needed fresh air. 

            Suddenly your eyes widened and you grabbed your stomach. “Fíli, help me get off my pony.” You gritted your teeth as you felt a contraction.

            Your nephews stopped and looked at you, Fíli immediately hopping into action, easing you off your pony and helping you sit on the ground. “What’s wrong?” Your panting made him nervous. You shot him a wary look.

            “Promise not to freak out?”

            “Promise.”

            “My water just broke, and there is no way I’m making it back to Erebor before this baby comes.” You would have sworn his eyes grew five times in size. You let out a gasp. Another contraction. Kíli was standing by his brother, shoulder’s squared, but clearly worried.

            “Kíli, spread out that blanket in my pack. Fíli, help me out of my coat.” Both of them obeyed and in no time you were on your back, knees bent, a nephew on either side. You grunted your way through another contraction. 

            “Should I go get someone?” Kíli asked.

            “No. I need both of you here. One of you is going to be up here with me, the other is going to have to catch.”

            “Catch?” Kíli looked terrified. Fíli had his warrior face on.

            “The baby.”

            The brothers exchanged glances. The way their expressions changed made it obvious that they were having a debate.

            “Right. Who do you want doing what?” Fíli asked, warrior mode activated, ready for orders.

            “AH!” You grabbed an arm on both sides as a contraction came harder than the others. They had been getting stronger and much closer together. “I don’t care, but whoever it is better not be squeamish. You both know where babies come from, one of you is about to see it,” you spoke through your teeth, gripping their arms harder, nails digging in to their thick coats.

            With your eyes shut tight you did not see Kíli glance at Fíli, or the determined set of the blonde’s jaw as he gave a sharp nod, confirming what he was about to do.

            “Y/N? What do I need to?” Fíli asked as he moved towards your feet.

            You opened your eyes and saw your oldest nephew hesitate. His hands gripped the hem of your dress, but you could tell he was scarred of messing this up. You smiled. He put so much pressure on himself. 

            “Breathe,” you said. You took your skirt in hand and hauled it up your body. “Kíli, will you put your arm behind my back?” The brunette did as you asked and you could feel the warmth of his touch. In a few minutes it would not be nearly so comforting. “Good,” you said when you saw a more relaxed looking Fíli. “Now, I need you to look and see how dilated I am.”

            “Dilated?”

            “How wide am I?”

            He nodded and glanced. “Ummm,” he glanced again.

            “Fee, you’re going to be looking at it a lot in the next bit, might as well get acquainted.”

            “About this much,” he said, hold up his fingers.

            “Okay, not quite yet, but soon. Here is what is going to happen: the head will come out first. The shoulders are the hardest part, then it’s relatively easy. I will be doing a lot of cussing AH!, sweating, and a lot of other stuff is going come out with that baby. Fíli, you are the bravest male in Arda. Kíli, you’re going to have to help me support myself and let me squeeze your hand. It will hurt you, because this is going to AH! hurt me.”

            “You’re about this dilated,” Fíli held up his fingers again.

            “It’s time, boys. Kíli, hand.” He dutifully placed his and in yours and you gripped lightly, waiting for the next contraction to hit. When it did, you grunted and pushed. 

            “Nothing.”

            Again.

            “You can do this, Y/N,” you heard from your side.

            You pushed and pushed but every time Fíli reported nothing.

            “Come on, Y/N. You are strong. You can do this,” Fíli said, blue eyes looking deep into yours. His eyes had always reminded you of Thorin’s and you nodded. You adjusted your position and pushed.

            “I - I think I can see the head! Yes! I can! Come on, Y/N. Push!”

            “Grrrrrrr,” you grunted, squeezing Kíli’s hand. “That DWARF is NEVER laying a hand on me AGAIN!”

            “The head’s out! Push, Y/N,” Fíli had taken full control of the situation by that point.

            “Grraaahh!”

            “I’ve got the shoulders! Once more,” Fíli’s voice was loud and held excitement.

            “You’re doing great, Y/N. One more,” Kíli said, voice gentle.

            “Rrrrr-uuhhnn!”

            “It’s out. Kíli, knife. Cut the cord.”

            Kíli placed a kiss to your cheek before moving to help his brother.

            “You did great, Y/N,” Fíli praised you. “She’s beautiful.” A smile spread across his face as he cleaned her off with the softest cloth you had in your bag. She was squirming and crying and covered in goop.

            “She?”

            “You have a nathith,” (daughter) he smiled and moved up to your head. Kíli fetched another blanket from your bag and Fíli wrapped her up before handing her to you. His brother returned to help support you as you held your child.

            You held her close to keep her warm in the chilly mountain air. “Thank you, both. I could not have done it without you. Kíli, if I hurt your arm, I’m sorry. Fíli, I’m sorry you had to see all that.”

            “It was kind of gross, but it was beautiful,” he said, tears in his eyes. You looked over at the brunette and saw the tears there as well. They mirrored yours. You swallowed hard and looked back at your daughter. 

            “You have horrible timing, you know that, precious gem?” You cooed.

            Eventually you had KÍli hold his new cousin and FÍli helped you up and get straightened out. You decided just to get rid of the blanket. Ew. You glanced at the ponies. “I shouldn’t ride,” you announced.

            “You shouldn’t be standing. You can’t walk back,” Kíli said.

            “That sounded like a challenge, young one,” you said with a cheeky smile, fixing your posture. You took your daughter back. And began walking. Kíli stayed by your side, leading one pony and Fïli rode ahead with the other so that everything would be ready when you made it back to the mountain.

            “What will you name her?”

            “I don’t know. We knew what we would name a boy, but we never decided on a girl’s name.”

            “You were really prepared for this,” he said, thinking about how you had blankets for a day trip to Dale.

            “I did not want to risk being unprepared. Thorin is going to freak out as it is, at least I can say I was as prepared as possible. That might calm him some."

 

 

            Thorin rushed out to meet you. “Y/N! I knew letting you out was a bad idea. How are you? How’s the baby? Y/N? Why aren’t you talking?”

            “Because every time you are nervous you ask so many questions that I can’t answer them. I will once we are inside. She needs to get out of the cold.”

            “She?”

            You nodded. Thorin scooped you up in his arms and carried you and your new daughter into Erebor, straight to the nearest fire. “Fíli told me everything,” he said as he set you down and finally got to look at you. “He is fetching the midwife right now.”

            You smiled and nodded. “Thorin. I’m fine. The baby is fine. Fíli and Kíli were amazing. She is wonderful, Thorin.”

            Thorin looked at his daughter, a small little bundle of blanket and dark hair sticking up all over the place. He blinked repeatedly, unable to believe that the tiny little creature was his daughter. “She is perfect.”

            “She has your battle cry,” you smiled, reaching a hand out to cup Thorin’s cheek. “And your dark hair. With any luck your singing voice as well.”

            “She has your beauty.”

            “She’s hours old, honey. I agree she is perfect, but she still looks like a raisin.”

            “Doesn’t matter. She will be as beautiful as you. Father’s intuition.”

            “Well does father’s intuition know what we should name her?”

            "Fabia?”

            You wrinkled your nose.

            “Munin?”

            “Munin, daughter of Thorin. I love it,” you smiled and kissed Thorin, your little Munin snuggled close to your breast. “Want to hold her?”

            “I thought you would never offer,” he said. “Fíli and Kíli have both gotten to hold her already,” he said, taking her gently in has arms and smiling down at her.

            “Well, they did help get her into this world.”

            “Fair enough,” he said, but you knew he stopped listening the second she was in his arms. He was already wrapped around her very little finger. You watched your husband hold your daughter, carrying her around the room, whispering to her in Khuzdul. Could life be more perfect? No, you decided. This was perfection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! I hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took so long to finish. I am still accepting requests! (Be warned, mid terms are happening so it might take some time to get them done). I don't own anything. Thank you for every comment/kudos/read!
> 
>  
> 
> "Munin" is a unisex Scandinavian name meaning "memory" - found at babynames.com

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request, and I hope you like it! Sorry it took so long. I hope to get the other chapters out soon, but life happens sometimes. I don't own anyone/thing that you recognize. Thank you to everyone who reads this, gives it kudos, or comments - I love you guys!


End file.
